Saving Alex
by XNotaprepX
Summary: Alex and Jay...They get together, all thanks to a little project...Chapter 5 is up...And I think it's time to label it fluff
1. Dirty blonde boy

Hey guys…Trisha here. This is my first Jalex fic, and it's about how they got together. So, here we go

"So, I broke up with him" Alex told her best friend Amy. They were sitting in Simpson's class. Alex, was referring to her ex boyfriend, Darian, or Dar. Dar was…all over Alex. He loved to do what he pleased, and treated her like his "Bitch"

"Here are your partners" the teacher said. They were in French class, and they had to work on a project

"Alex, you work with…Jay. Amy, you can work with Sean"

Alex looked behind her at a boy she'd never seen. The boy had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a jacket on. Alex thought "Wow, he is hot"

Alex went and sat next to him "Hey"

He looked up. He seemed to be out of it "Hey, I'm Jay"

"Alex…Now, I don't usually do well in group projects, so don't mess with me"

He smiled "I can see that. Neither do I. Now meet me after school…How bout your place"

"No…Yours" Alex said, before the bell rang

Alex looked at the house. It was in the nicest neighborhood she'd ever been in. She knocked on the door, when a woman answered. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a normal outfit

"Can I help you" she said

"Hi…I'm looking for Jay" Alex said

"Oh…Jason, honey someone's here for you" the woman said. Jay came up

"Hey Alex. Come down stairs" Jay said. He led her down stairs to a normal room with a couch

Alex sat on the couch "Do we need to start right away"

Jay looked at her "No, not nessisarly. I want to know, how did you get so…bad"

Alex looked at him "Not all of us live in great neighborhoods, with nice house"

"So, you live in some craphole downtown"

"Something like that" Alex said

"But, how did you get so…bitter" Jay said

"…That's none of your business" Alex said. He had really hit her soft spot. She turned away, and felt tears in her eyes. But she had managed to hide them

Jay noticed something was up. Alex turned back to him and said "How did you manage to get the bad boy image when you live in a large ass house"

"Easy. I steal. Can't ask for everything"

"Guess you can't" Alex said

Jay sat next to her. Alex didn't know what to do. She just said "Let's start on that project"

Read and review guys


	2. The date

Hey guys. Trisha here. I know it hasn't been long, but here's the next chapter

_Wow…I couldn't believe my eyes_ Jay thought. _I, Jay Hogart, has never noticed this Alex girl, and yet, she seemed to rock. I think I like her, with her black hair, and attitude_

Jay was thinking ahead, but Alex seemed to be concentrating on the project, or so he thought

Damn it Alex thought. She coulden't seem to get the hang of the project. When she reached out to get her pen, she bumped into Jay's leg 

"Sorry" she said, without blushing. But she knew she was falling for him

"It's Ok Lexy. Mind if I call you that" he said

"I don't mind" she said. Jay seemed to be interested in her then the project

"Ok…" Jay said. He seemed to feel awkward too

"Do you wanna go out sometime, like, just to hang out" Alex asked before she could stop herself

Jay smiled "Sure. As for this project…It's not going to get finished soon" Jay said

Alex had to tell Jay her address, as much as she didn't want to, and her pride hurt. She was in her room, when her father came in, drunk as ever, and whacked Alex in the arm

"That's for not being home yesterday after school. Are you going out" He said

"Yeah, and I don't care what you say" Alex said. She dodged another hit, grabbed her jacket, and walked out

"Mom" she said. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother crying

"He's out of control…again" she said. She put her head on Alex, and she cried some more

"I'm going on a date…" Alex said. Her mother just sighed

"Leave before he notices" she said

Alex sat on the step of her apartment, looking out for a sign of Jay. A car pulled up in front of the building, and the window rolled down

"Hey Lexy" Jay said. Alex came up to the car, and opened the door, and sat in the front seat

"Hey" Alex said. Unlike Dar, who would of probally done something, Jay just looked at her and said "Where would you like to go"

"Anywhere but here" she said. Her arm still hurt from the blow she took to it

"How does the movie's sound" Jay said

"Very…Original" Alex said

"Where would you like to go Lexy" he said

"I told you, anywhere but here" she said

"Alright…How bout we go, and have dinner. Then we take it from there"

"Alright" Alex said

"So…my life isen't that perfect" Jay said. They were sitting down to some dinner, at a burger place. Alex didn't mind, as long as she was away from home. Alex felt pain in her arm still, and touched it. Jay noticed

"What's wrong with your arm Lexy" Jay said

"Nothing, why" she said. Jay touched it, and Alex tried not to look like she was in pain.

Alex never told anyone, but her whole body was covered in bruises. She tried not to look like she hurt, but she did. It may be the reason why she's always been a bad girl

"Would you like to go somewhere else" Jay said

"Ok" Alex said

They went to a park. Jay and Alex sat on a picnic table somewhere in the park. Alex was a bit scared, but she seemed to trust Jay

Jay lit a cigarette "You know, you can speak and tell me stuff, you know" Jay said

"I don't know…My life isen't the greatest, so what is there to tell" she said

"I think you have stuff to tell" Jay said. He put his arm around her, and Alex put her head on his shoulder, and Jay played with her hair a bit

"I have to be back soon…I can't really tell you why, but I can't really leave my mother alone" Alex said

"Oh…" Jay said. He put out the cigarette, and they started to his car

They finally pull up at Alex's apartment building. Alex was starting to fall asleep, but she woke up when they got to her house

"Bye" she said to Jay. She kissed him, and he kissed back. After a few minutes, Alex got up and left

**Read and review everyone…No one did yet**


	3. Stange meetings

Hey guys. Trisha here, and I have Chapter 3. So soon, I know

"Amy, today is Saturday, you know. We should do something" Alex said. She was at Amy's apartment, the apartment across from Alex's. They were on Amy's bed

"So…How was your date with Jay…Or should I say, Jason" Amy said. She went to the closet, and took out some clothes out, and went into her bathroom

"It was…interesting. I was treated like a human, not a body, or a whore" Alex said

"You didn't tell him which apartment was yours, right" Amy said

"Of course not. What am I, a dumbass" Alex said

Amy came out "What are we going to do" she said

"Let's go down to the Dot, see what's going on there" Alex said

"That girl, Paige, gets on my nerves" Alex said. They were at the Dot, a half an hour later, and they were sitting at a table in the back with some food

"She does get on mine too" Amy said, when Alex noticed someone walking in. It was Jay. He noticed her too, because he came over to her

"Hey Lexy" he said. He was wearing black pants, a black jacket, and a black hat

"Hey" Alex said

"How are you this fine day" he said

"Can complain…Wanna join us" Alex said

"Sure" Jay said

He sat down next to Alex. Amy smiled at Alex, and said "You know, I can leave"

"No need to Amy" Alex said

"I will. I'll see you tonight" Amy said, winked at Alex, and left

When Amy left, Alex looked at Jay. He put his arm around her, and she said "What are you doing here"

"Just walking by…Not a crime" he said

"True…" Alex said. "You wanna go somewhere else"

"Sure…How bout the park again" Jay said

"Ok" Alex said

Alex and Jay were in the same place as they were last time, except it was day, and they were lying under a tree. Jay was stroking Alex's hair, and Alex was starting to get drousy

"You know, I don't think I have ever had a girl like you" he said

Alex looked up "Really" she said

Before Jay could say anything else, she kissed him. It was deeper then last time, and this time, she fell back. Finally, they came up and Alex said something

"I have to get home" she said

**I know it's short, but read and review**


	4. Behind my back

Hey guys…Long time no see. Here's the next chapter

Monday, in school, it was official. Alex and Jay were a couple. And a dangerous one at that. Everyone ran away, hid, and made sure they didn't get in the way

"So, Lexy" Jay said. They were at the Dot. He put his arm around her "Wanna go to my house after school again…Or we can go to yours"

Alex thought for a moment. She stopped and turned away. She felt her newest bruise and said "Maybe no"

"Why" Jay said. Jay had no clue what was going on in her mind, but he had a hint- Was her family dysfunctional as he thought it was

"Just…No Jay. It's not you, your great. It's home" Alex said

"Tell me about home then" he said. He pulled her closer to him

"Well…Not the most perfect place in the world. You'd be flipping out if you saw what happens"

Jay thought, and looked concerned "What's going on"

"Nothing, I swear" Alex said

"Ok…But you'd tell me, right"

"Yeah…" Alex said. She got up from the table they were at, and Jay picked her up by her waist. Alex giggled, but felt a pain from a bruise. She closed her eyes, and Jay put her down

"Let's go to my house" Jay said

After a quick drive, they were at Jay's house. When they walked in, they met up with someone, a year below them, with brown hair

"Lexy, this is Darcy, Darcy, Lexy. Now that we know each other, we can go along" Jay said

"Hey Lexy" Darcy said

"It's Alex to you" she said. Darcy shrugged, and walked away

"Let's go" Jay said. He took Alex on his back, and went down to the basement

When they get down there, Alex goes and kisses him

"What's that for" Jay said

"Being there" Alex said. She hugged him, and put her head on his shoulder. Jay went down and kissed her neck. Alex shrieked, and Jay backed away

"What is it Lexy" Jay said

"Nothing…It hurts, I fell and hurt myself" Alex said

"Stop lying to me…Tell me the truth" Jay said

**Read and review…I know it stops suddenly**


	5. A new home

It's really soon, but here's the next chapter

"Tell me Alex…Please" Jay said. Alex looked into his blue eyes, and hers started to tear

"No…" Alex said. She turned away as a tear fell

"Alex, tell me…please" Jay said. Alex went up to him and hugged him

"My father's a drunk…He hits me…I can't stop him Jay. And neither can you" Alex said

"Lexy…We have to get you out…Soon…Please" Jay said. He held her, and he wasn't going to let go

"Jay…The way it seems, I don't know how soon I can get out" Alex said. She wasn't about to lose her only place to stay because of abuse

Jay seemed to be thinking the same thing "You can stay here Lexy…No one would mind, really" Jay said

"How are we going to get me out of my house…My mother needs me"

"We need to get her out too" Jay said

"I'm home" Alex said. Jay was there with her, and she quietly made her way to her room. She shut her door, and got a bag out and started packing

Jay sat on her bed "Make sure you take everything"

"I will" Alex said

There was a knock on the door. Jay answered it, and was pushed aside by a man

"What dad" Alex said

"You are not going…I thought you loved me" he said

"I don't, and I am not going to stay here and get hurt" Alex said. She walked out of her apartment, and they went to Jay's house

"Are you comfortable enough" Jay asked Alex

They came back to Jay's house, where they put Alex into a spare bedroom. It was a small room, but Alex didn't care

"Thanks for this. I can't believe he'd say something like that" Alex said. She sat on her bed

"Don't you worry. Good night" Jay said, and closed her door

Alex woke up, and looked at the clock. 1:34 it read. She couldn't sleep so she went down the hallway and knocked on the door of Jay's room

"W-who is it" Jay said. Alex came in and sat on his bed

"What are you doing here" Jay said. He ran his fingers through her hair

"I couldn't sleep" Alex said

Jay pulled her to him "Oh…I see"

Alex lied down next to him "Can I stay here"

"Sure" he said


End file.
